


Enough

by FanGirl18



Series: WilSon AU Stories [9]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sonny had found out about the cheating the night it happened? Sonny makes a decision to not say anything because as much as it hurts he loves his husband. Will becomes the most devoted husband in the world but will it be enough for these two soul mates to stay together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there was a one shot story called Choices by imaginentertain that inspired this story, it has Sonny learning the truth and not doing anything about it. That story was great and I only take the idea that Sonny finds out otherwise everything else is different. Enjoy.

**One**

Sonny felt like his whole world was shattering around him in little pieces. He had been able to hold it together while talking to his ex but the minute he felt the fresh air on his face he let the tears fall. He had seen the shirt of Will's that he had gotten him months ago lying on the floor and the shower was running. Add in the fact that his husband had an assignment with Sonix that he couldn't talk about and everything made that much more sense. He didn't know what to do and his heart felt broken like it wouldn't recover but he knew that he did have to make a choice soon before this ate him up inside.

~Enough~

Sonny paced the living room floor hating that he had called her but she was the only one who could offer some type of advice that wasn't going to be completely biased. The knock at the door sounded and he hurried over opening it to reveal the concerned face of Marlena Evans. The brunette knew that his eyes were red and puffy from crying but he didn't care anymore because his heart was broken.

"Sonny what's wrong?" she asked concerned as she entered wondering where her grandson was but also focusing on the heartbroken look in Sonny's eyes.

"I need to talk to you," he said simply his voice hoarse revealing that he had been sobbing before her arrival.

"Where's Will?" she asked then saw the shattered look in Sonny's eyes and knew something had happened she just didn't know what yet.

"He's fine but it involves him," Sonny answered not wanting her to think that her grandson was dead or something but just hearing his name made him imagine all the things that him and Paul were doing together which made him that much more upset.

"Sit down and talk to me," Marlena ordered knowing that whatever was wrong had to do with her grandson which meant that he had to have caused it considering his recent behavior.

"I don't want to put you in an impossible decision and I know you are probably going to be biased but he messed up Marlena," Sonny told her putting his head in his hands crying, "He messed everything up and I don't know what to do."

"Sonny talk to me darling," she pushed with a sigh putting her arms around the man she considered a grandson since he was married to hers.

"I went to the hotel room of my ex to talk to him because I had been harsh with him before and I didn't want it to be like. I mean I don't love him but I still want him to be happy. I saw Will's clothes lying on the floor of the hotel room and the shower was going. He cheated Marlena and now I know exactly how Sami felt when EJ cheated on her with Abigail," Sonny admitted hating the way he was feeling.

Marlena shook her head disappointed in her grandson but she chose to focus on the man that was crying in her arms. She had thought that all the cheating and lies had ended with Sami but it seemed that her daughter must have done something to Will while he was in LA to make him do this. She could hear the heartbreak in Sonny's voice and the love he held for Will but also the betrayal he was feeling. Sonny was being put into an impossible situation. The brunette could choose to stay with Will and work things out or he could leave and cause so many other problems. She knew that the biggest factor was if Will would cheat again and as much as she loved her grandson she was not going to be the person to make Sonny stay if he wasn't happy. She already knew that if the truth came out that everybody in this town would push Sonny to stay with Will because it was only one mistake but she was not going to be one of those people.

"I can't tell you what to do Sonny and I know that my grandson loves you but I can't give you an answer. The only advice I can give you is to do what you think is best for you," she offered.

"And what if I choose to leave him?" the brunette asked looking up at her.

"Then that is your choice and I wouldn't blame you. I made so many mistakes in my life by being with Roman and cheating on him with John. I think that I have rubbed off on Sami in many ways. Sami though she always managed to take things too far and I say that with all the love I can manage. Will's childhood wasn't the best and I'm not trying to make excuses but maybe somewhere inside of him he feels like he is the one that isn't good enough for you so subconsciously he is pushing you away. Again this is not an excuse just me trying to speculate. My point is that if you want to leave Will then that is your choice but you also have to make a decision because it will not do anyone any good by being indecisive," Marlena advised him.

Sonny hugged Marlena closing his eyes as he took comfort in the woman and then bid her goodbye. He walked into his daughter's room and just stood watching her sleep. He wanted to be angry and just break down into a million pieces because everything hurt. Sonny wondered if it was possible not to love Will because if he didn't love his husband then this wouldn't hurt so badly. The brunette flashed back to the situation with Sami, EJ and Abigail and he finally understood Sami's position. He didn't necessarily forgive her for hurting Abigail so much but he also understood the deep gutting feeling in the pit of your stomach that you received after finding out that the one person you loved whole heartedly betrayed you. Sonny also thought about the way that Sami had been devastated when EJ died and he felt like maybe just maybe he had made a decision.

"I think I know what I am going to do I just want you to know that I love you Ari and I always will," Sonny whispered to his daughter.

He closed his eyes thinking about his life. Sonny knew that he could live without Paul, he had done it before and he could easily do it again. The brunette also knew that he couldn't live without Will. He had tried after being lied to and finding out about Gabi's pregnancy but barely succeeded. Sonny quickly went to his room not wanting to break down in front of his daughter so instead he broke down on his bed. He couldn't stop sobbing because every future he imagined even after knowing that Will had cheated included his husband. His heart was breaking but yet he knew that he couldn't live without his husband and so his choice was made but he just hoped it would be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

Sonny closed his eyes pretending to be asleep and hoping it would be enough to make his husband believe it. He was so hurt still even hours after deciding what he was going to do that his heart felt like it was shattered and he wondered briefly if all of this would be enough to save them. He felt arms he loved so much wrap around him from behind and the blonde's face bury itself into the back of his neck. The brunette wanted to scream but stopped when he felt tears and the way that his husband sounded like he was trying not to break down.

"I messed up so bad Sonny and I'm so sorry," he spoke his voice soft like a whisper, "I didn't mean to sleep with him. He just kept answering the door without a shirt on and flirting and we had so many problems. When he kissed me I didn't even kiss him back really but I didn't say no either. I'm sorry and I promise to make it up to you just please don't hate me if you find out don't hate me."

Sonny knew that the blonde had fallen asleep by the slur of his words and the way he went boneless against him. He closed his eyes crying once again at the words that had been spoken. Will had just confessed everything to him and he didn't know what to say making him so grateful that his husband thought him to be asleep. He was still so hurt but he also knew Paul and his ex could charm the pants off of about just anyone. It wasn't right for him to cheat and he was still so hurt but something in him loved Will so much that he couldn't give up on them not now he just didn't know if it would be enough but at least he could say he tried.

~Enough~

A week had passed since Sonny had found out the truth and Will had changed in that time. It surprised him a little how devoted his husband became and it hurt a little because he knew that it was only happening because the blonde felt guilty for cheating. He was still so hurt and angry but every time he thought of ways to fight about it with Will he knew that it would end in pain. He was walking through the square when he came upon the secluded spot that Will and him had so many talks only to hear voices, ones he recognized belonging to Will and Paul.

"I'm done with the interview Paul so all I need to do is write it and I can send you a copy before it goes to print but otherwise we're done," his husband said and Sonny knew that he had crossed his arms.

"You can still stop by for other things. We had a lot of fun the other night," Paul said putting the charm on.

"No Paul I made a mistake," Will spoke harshly, "I am married and I cheated on the man I love. I am not doing it again because I can't live without him so just stop."

"You know I could just call Sonix and say that I am backing out of the article," his ex said harshly and it made Sonny narrow his eyes.

Sonny sighed hating that they were together because of the fact they had slept together but also he felt a little better knowing that his husband was trying to go away to fix their marriage and that he didn't want to be with Paul again. The brunette had a choice in this moment and he had to make it. He could stay hidden and let his husband be blackmailed by his ex or he could make himself known revealing that he knew the truth as well as revealing a few other secrets and put an end to the blackmail. The decision was made without a thought as he stepped into the area letting his presence be known.

"You can back off of my husband," Sonny told his ex harshly shocking them both.

"Sonny," his husband whispered horrified and afraid.

"He's your husband?" Paul asked though Sonny honestly didn't know if he was talking to him or Will.

"Back off," the brunette ordered standing in front of his husband protectively.

"Sonny he," Paul started to say with a look of determination in his eyes only to have Sonny interrupt him.

"I know exactly what he did and that is between Will and I. Leave my husband alone or you won't like me," Sonny told him in a cold voice, "My uncle has a lot of friends Paul and with the snap of his fingers he can make your life a living hell so back off my husband."

Sonny knew that he sounded like a true Kiriakis in that moment and he honestly didn't care. He was angry right now though he was surprised to find that he was not mad at Will but at Paul. He saw his ex walk off and turned to face his husband seeing the broken look in his eyes. He sighed running a hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to say to him. When Sonny had vowed to stay in the marriage because he couldn't imagine a life without Will in it he hadn't expected for the fact that he knew about the cheating to come out so soon but it had.

"He looked like he knew you," the blonde said and the brunette wanted to be angry but he also knew that it was said out of shock and confusion not because the blonde was trying to put the blame on someone else.

"He's my ex," the brunette admitted knowing that if they were going to talk then the whole truth needed to come out.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked letting the tears fall as he felt his whole world shatter knowing that his marriage could be over.

"He came to town while you were in LA and he wanted me back but I made it clear that I didn't want him because I was married to the man I love," the brunette said knowing it was harsh and he let his own tears fall.

"Why did you stay?" Will asked afraid of the answer as he looked to the ground.

"Because I love you and when I tried to imagine every scenario I couldn't imagine a life without you. I thought of your mom and how she felt when EJ died and I knew that as angry and hurt as I was I can't live without you. I swear to god Will if this happens again," Sonny told him seeing the pain on his husband's face and he stepped forward wrapping the blonde in his arms.

Will jumped when he felt his husband wrap his arms around him and melted into him without a second thought. He cried because he was afraid that after all of this his husband was going to leave him. The blonde tried to find comfort in his husband's words but it felt like there was still something broken between them that he had caused by cheating and he wondered if Sonny choosing to stay would be enough to save their marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Will looked at the razor in his hand and for the first time in years he actually contemplated just ending it. He knew that he had a problem and his Grandmother Marlena had been a big help in dealing with it but it felt like his whole world was falling apart. The first time he had started cutting had been when he was a teenager and he grew angry at the destructive way his parents lived. The second time had been after his father had gone to prison for him and if it hadn't of been for his Uncle Austin finding him then he probably would have killed himself. The third time had been when he was coming out and that time it was his Grandmother Marlena that had found him. This was a secret that he had kept from his husband through their whole relationship because he couldn't handle the look on Sonny's face if he had found out and left him. Now his husband knew he had cheated and they had problems that felt like couldn't be fixed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" a voice asked startling him.

"This isn't," Will tried to say but the fact that the razor had been pressed against his skin and had already made a cut didn't help his situation and looking into dark eyes he knew this.

"Will what the hell?" Sonny asked outraged and concerned as he moved forward grabbing a washcloth to hold it to his husband's wrist and throwing the razor in the sink out of reach.

"Please," the blue eyed man begged sobbing.

"Calm down Will," Sonny ordered gently still upset but he loved his husband.

Sonny hadn't expected to walk into his apartment and find his husband with a razor to his wrist. He had been horrified and angry but most of all he had been concerned. He had made it clear that the cheating had hurt but that he loved his husband so much he refused to live in a world without him only for Will to try and kill himself. He sighed wrapping his arms around the blonde and holding him as he sobbed his heart out.

"Talk to me," the dark eyed man ordered gently.

"I never thought to tell you," Will whispered closing his eyes in fear gripping his husband with is free hand as tight as he could, "I just did it occasionally when things were bad at home. My Grandma Marlena helped me and I just haven't felt like it in years so I didn't think it mattered."

"Will what is so bad now that you thought this was the answer?" the dark eyed man asked afraid of the answer.

"You are going to leave. I cheated and I know you aren't going to want me anymore. I'm not good enough for anything," Will broke down in his arms.

"I am not leaving you," Sonny growled pulling his husband back and holding him by the shoulders as he looked into blue eyed, "I love you and yes I am hurt by the cheating but I love you enough to stay because I can't live without you. This is not the answer Will and don't you ever say you aren't good enough."

"I'm sorry," Will apologized looking down at the bathroom floor.

"Tomorrow we are going to our counseling session. You are going to get help and I don't care if this only happens when things get bad because that still isn't right. I love you and I sure as hell am not losing you now," Sonny told him softly taking the washcloth away and seeing that the bleeding had stopped telling him that he had gotten there in time and that the cut was not too deep.

Will hated that he had doubted his husband and thought he would be left alone. He felt himself finally calm down as his husband ran a hand over the small cut bringing the wrist up to kiss it. That kiss opened up a whole new set of waterworks but this time it wasn't because he was feeling like dying it was because he felt loved and he never wanted that feeling to go away but he couldn't help feeling like their marriage wasn't going to make it all cause he had been weak enough to cheat.

~Enough~

Will sighed as his grandmother looked at him sternly. He knew that she was feeling a combination of things at the moment and squirmed in his seat feeling like a disappointment. His Grandmother Marlena had already yelled at him for cheating on his husband but now she knew about him trying to kill himself and she hadn't spoken since.

"Will just because people get upset at you or angry doesn't mean they want you dead. Sonny stayed because he can't imagine a life without you. He is still hurt and probably a little angry but he loves you so much that a blind man could see it. Your father went to jail for you and everyone knows that he would do it again just like he would die for you. Your family loves you despite all the craziness and no matter how angry we get at you or upset it doesn't mean we want you dead," Marlena told him gently still angry at him but also seeing the defeated and depressed look in his eyes.

"I just feel so weak for cheating. I didn't want to not really but I just couldn't say no either. Paul didn't force me but he made me feel like I couldn't say no either. It feels like everything is falling apart and there isn't a way up," he explained to his grandmother crossing his arms trying to feel reassured.

"Oh my beautiful boy," Marlena said running a hand through his blonde hair, "Everyone makes mistakes it is how we handle facing our mistakes that show the kind of person we really are. Fight for yourself Will and fight for the man you love."

Will let his grandmother hug him and tried to let her words sink in. The words made so much sense that they felt right but maybe it was the depression he knew he had but something stopped them from completely processing. He knew he needed counseling but at the same time he was afraid that if he admitted it to his husband that it would be the final nail in the coffin of their marriage. The logical part of his brain tried to argue that his husband had stayed after knowing about the cheating and the cutting so he would stay through the depression and the therapy but the illogical part just played games with him. Will honestly didn't know which part would win but he hoped that he didn't lose Sonny because he didn't know if he could survive that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Sonny didn't know what he had walked in on but he didn't expect to find Paul punching his husband and knocking him to the ground. He stood in shock for a minute then ran to his husband. The blonde looked up at him dazed with hurt eyes that were holding back tears and a bloody lip. He turned to see the glare on his ex's face then saw Paul turn it around by putting on a scared look and he was pissed.

"Get the hell out," Sonny ordered coldly.

"Sonny you don't understand," he tried to say but he could see the truth in those eyes.

"I know that I found you weeks ago threatening my husband and now I find you punching him so get out or end up dead," the dark eyed man told him the Kiriakis coming out.

Sonny actually thought for a minute that his ex was going to stay but saw that Paul realized he was serious and left without a word. He sat on his knees beside his husband and wrapped one of his hands around the blonde's neck and ran his other hand through his hair. He was concerned by the look in those blue eyes and was tempted to take him to the hospital.

"You need to go to the hospital," Sonny declared worried.

"No please," Will groaned embarrassed.

"Why the hell not?" the brunette asked wrapping his arm around Will when his husband sat up and leaned into him.

"I'm embarrassed," the blonde whispered hiding his face in his husband's shoulder.

"There isn't a reason for you to be embarrassed. Paul is a baseball player he would knock over anybody and I knew with one look that he did it for no reason," Sonny admitted hating the conflicting emotions.

"How did you know?" Will asked afraid of the answer.

"When I looked up at him he was glaring down at you but had this small smirk on his face that was cold and then he put on a mask so that he looked scared," he answered a frown on his face.

"So it's not because you still have feelings for him and want him so much that you are having an affair with him?" the blonde asked not making any sense.

Sonny pulled Will's head up carefully so that their eyes met and he looked into those blue orbs that he loved so much. He saw that his husband was afraid and that he had been silently crying. He frowned about to tell him off only to stop and realize that his ex must have said something like that and he groaned wanting to go find Paul and punch him. Instead he leaned forward so that their foreheads met and cupped his face looking into those blue orbs that looked so lost.

"I don't want him and I sure as hell am not having an affair with him. I love you Will not him," Sonny tried to put through to him.

"You haven't kissed me in weeks since you found out. I ruined us completely," he cried trying to pull away.

"Will it isn't that," the brunette told his husband moving his hands down to his neck so that he couldn't pull away and continued, "I love you so much but every time I think about being intimate all I can picture is the fact that you cheated because I wasn't good enough."

"That wasn't the reason," Will told him looking into dark eyes, "I did it because I felt like I wasn't good enough and then it just spiraled from there."

Will hated that he was making this about him when he should be making it about Sonny. Will was the one that cheated but the truth was that he felt like he wasn't good enough for his husband and they had been fighting. It wasn't an excuse but it was there and he felt like this insecure bundle that always needed to be reassured which wasn't fair on Sonny. Sonny just wished that things could be fixed between them but even talking wasn't going to do that. He closed his eyes thinking about kissing his husband surprised when it for once didn't bring up images of his husband cheating and so he took a chance.

Will was surprised at the soft pressure of lips pressed against his own and he sighed leaning into it. It felt so good to be held by his husband feel his soft lips against his own. Sonny went to deepen the kiss but felt his husband wince and realized that they had forgotten about his bloody lip as well as the possible concussion he had so he pulled away wishing he didn't have to but at least he could kiss his husband without having imaginary flashes of the cheating.

"Your lip," he whispered his dark eyes looking down it running his thumb softly across it and seeing those blue eyes close.

"Hurts but I like kissing you more," Will admitted softly.

"Come on," Sonny ordered pulling him up to sit down on the couch while he got an ice pack, "I still think you should go to a hospital."

"I'm fine," Will tried to reassure wincing when the ice pack was held to his head and he put his hand over his husband's hoping he wouldn't pull away.

"I'm just worried," the brunette reassured seeing the desperate look in his eyes when he put his own hand over his.

"It feels like we have it's been forever since we have been okay. I screwed everything up by leaving then coming back to agree to an assignment that kept our marriage a secret. I cheated and there isn't any way to fix us," Will rambled and Sonny sighed knowing he had to make things clear.

"We will work things out Will. You cheated but this isn't over between us. We just have to work to make this work. I love you and I'm willing you just have to decide if you are willing as well," Sonny told him wrapping his other hand around his neck to hold him in place.

Will felt his throat close up with emotion feeling reassured at his words and he tried to speak but found he couldn't. Instead of answering verbally he nodded his head in agreement and moved closer to his husband. Sonny moved his free arm down to wrap around his husband's waist as the blonde lay his head on his shoulder hiding his face in his neck. Will was surprised his husband had stayed despite knowing about the cheating and ignored it until it had come out. Sonny had constantly told him it was because he loved him but it was hard to process sometimes and he just hoped that their marriage could survive what he had broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to warn all my readers that it will take some time for me to get my stories and works up. I have about five WilSon prompts all of which are multi-chaptered except one and so these will take some time to get up so I will not be excepting more prompts until they are all written and up. I also have a new job and I am working a lot of hours. This job unlike the one I had before requires a lot of standing and moving, there is not a second I don't sit down so I am also always tired. I just want to warn all of you that I will be slow on updates but I have not given up on WilSon or my other stories.


End file.
